


Invitation for disaster

by RamenAddicted



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, more characters will be added as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26386951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamenAddicted/pseuds/RamenAddicted
Summary: You're turning twenty-six in a week's time. Naturally, you want to invite the only people you call friends/family to your party. The only catch is your other job is "accounting" and you don't want anybody to find out.SPOILER ALERT: Their gonna eventually find out.
Kudos: 10





	1. Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my new adventure! Here the reader is a twenty-five-year-old who just wants to have a party befitting of their age, while also juggling jobs between Devil May Cry and "accounting". This is a haphazard story about keeping a secret that you feel that will destroy you, but in a lighthearted fun way.

Every year for your birthday you kept the festivities simple; cake and ice cream and opening presents. That was grade school and beyond, now that you’re on your own, living in a decent-sized apartment in a not so luxurious area of Red Grave, you decided that cake and ice cream is a thing of the past. This year you’re turning twenty-six, it’s time for charcuterie and alcohol. You can see it now, large wooden boards adorned with expensive meats, cheeses, and other whatnots. Inside you still want a cake, so when the time comes you’ll settle on one from a grocery store.

In grade school, your parents took care of inviting the neighborhood kids and parents to your party, in high school the people you sat with at lunch became your de facto friends and were invited to your parties. Now as a twenty-five year old your only friends are your coworkers from Devil May Cry and Lady Celestia’s pleasure palace (a fetish dungeon) Now here you are trying to ask for permission to hold your party at Dante’s. You’re pretty sure he’s gonna say yes, but just in case he says no, your apartment is plan b.

“When’s your birthday?” He asks dumbfounded.

“It’s next week Friday, I’ll be turning twenty-six.” you replied with a glimmer of hope in your eyes.

“Hm? that’s weird I don’t remember celebrating your birthday last year.” He says scratching his scalp.

That’s true when you started working for Dante last year your birthday had already passed. That year you celebrated with Lady Celestia by learning how to tie rope for bondage purposes. 

Dante takes a minute to think, he looks at you with your shining eyes for approval, he’s honestly weighing his options. A small party sounds nice, but what if Vergil gets bothered by your guests? You assure him that the only people coming are the DMC crew and your boss from the dungeon/accounting job. With a sigh, Dante agrees and you jump for joy. You only picked Dante’s because you don’t want people to see how you live. With the venue secured, the very next day you make invitations for all the people invited.

“You are officially invited.” you proudly claim while handing Dante his invitation. It’s a simple burgundy, floral pattern invitation, with your name and other descriptions in the middle with a cursive black font. Dante looks up from his pizza and gives the invitation a once over before going in for a bite from his pizza. 

“You’ve put effort into this.” you vehemently nodded your head at his words, you’ve planned everything for this party; food, drinks, decor, your outfit everything. Dante sighs and takes the invitation from you with his non-greasy hand. Dante was the easiest person to invite, the real obstacle was his twin, Vergil.


	2. RSVP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You try to give Vergil an invitation, and we meet an OC Celestia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to point out, as we go along the reader's gender isn't really mentioned or touched upon, that's because when I wrote this off the top of my head, the reader was supposed to be gender natural, but as we go along the gender is more female-centric. Hopefully, I'm not making anybody uncomfortable.

Finding Vergil was easier said than done. Inviting him to your party, a whole different ball game. You’ve had conversations here and there with the man but he’s always kept you at a distance. Your party is the only chance you would get to talk to him more and try to become his friend (hopefully). He’s in his normal reading position in the living room on the worn leather sofa. He doesn’t look up from his book but he knows someone is staring intently at him. He does a quick glance up and he sees you, poking your head out from a corner in the kitchen.

His blank face says it all  **_‘Are you content with watching me or are you going to say something?’_ ** he nonchalantly goes back to reading, you gulp down your nervousness and start taking small strides toward the man. You’re slow shallow breaths soon graduate to quick panicked breaths, each step you take towards the blue devil you feel a creep of uneasiness. You finally reach Vergil’s peripheral vision, you’re at least a foot away from him because his aurora is intimidating. You try to open your mouth but your throat is so dry from breathing heavily you feel as if you are about to choke.

Vergil sighs and closes his book, he gives you a mildly annoyed expression as he looks up at you. This is it. You swiftly take out a burgundy invitation and slowly hand it to him. You explain that your birthday is next Friday and would be very delighted if he came. Vergil accepts the paper in his right hand and gives it a look over. You’re dreading the thought of him saying “no” but then again why would he say “yes”.

“I’ll think about it.” he says plainly. You let out a huge sigh, he said maybe, so kind of coming? But almost no. You can deal with this.

With the biggest hurdle out of the way, you thank Vergil for considering coming. Now all you have to do is invite the rest of the crew and Celestia. The journey to invite your coworkers has proven to be a mildly irritating task. Mostly because the next day everyone was busy, so the next person to receive an invite was Celestia, your boss at the aforementioned dungeon. Celestia was delighted to accept your invitation, only because she felt bad that you celebrated your birthday last year, by hogtying people from their ankles to the dungeon ceiling.

“Also Celestia, my boss at my other job doesn’t know what I do for my second job.” You say with a blank face.

Currently, Celestia is working with a client who is serving as a footstool for you and Celestia. The feel of the rubber suit on your bare feet is an all too familiar feeling, you calmly sip your Earl Grey tea as Celestia barks out in laughter. Celestia is a woman in her forties with dark ebony hair with blue and purple gradient streaks, her plum lipstick never smudges as she laughs and sips her tea.

“At some point, they are going to figure it out, dearie.” She says with eyes closed and a big grin on her face.

You dread the day that happens. Until then you make it a point to Celestia to not show up in fetish gear. Celestia laughs and agrees, the client underneath both your feet makes a garbled sound. Poor thing has a ball gag in, Celestia slaps his ass with an intimidating riding crop.

“Hush now we’re still talking.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! thanks for sticking around. As always if you have questions, comments, or concerns. Please let me know.


	3. Gathering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're handing out more invitations.

It is currently Thursday, your birthday is next week Friday, and the only people who got an invitation are Dante, Vergil (pending), and Celestia. Now, today’s mission is to invite the rest of the DMC crew. The day started, as usual, Dante making calls and bothering you while you were keeping the books, also trying to order a cake for your party. In the afternoon Morrison came around with a couple of jobs for the Sparda brothers, you took it upon yourself to invite him to the party. Morrison humbly accepted and smiled at you as he left.

Sometime after Morrison left Lady and Trish mosied on in. You greeted them and invited them to the party. After a quick conversation, Trish asked who was all invited, you explained that it was the DMC crew and your boss from your second job.

“You work two jobs, isn’t that a bit strenuous?” Trish asked as she searched your face for an answer. Lady wanted to know if there was going to be booze involved, your reply was quick and evading. You explained that you had your “accounting” longer than being Dante’s receptionist, and yes there would be alcohol provided.

Dante cut through your conversation with his own question “You drink, Since when? I offered you a drink at the bar with me and Verg, like a month ago and you said no.” He said while imitating you.

“That’s because I had work that same evening, you know the one where I’m an accountant.” You lied, you had to, God only knows what Dante would say if he found out you’re working in a fetish dungeon.

Dante lets you off the hook, for now, but he makes it a point to want to take birthday shots with you. You also make it a point to tell him you only drink vodka and tequila. Soon Lady is on Dante’s ass about him owing her money and you and Trish laugh at his expense. You mentally crossed off who accepted their invitation, pending, and need to invite.

In the evening, Nero and company made their way into the shop. Nero, exhausted from the day, excused himself to go take a shower, while Nico signaled that she was going to go smoke. That just left you and V alone in the living room. Dante loosely explained what V is, and you thought you can’t invite one without the other, so…

“Hey V, do you have any plans next week Friday?”

“Unless a mission comes along. I do not, why?”

“Do you want to come to my party?” you ask while handing him an Invitation. He takes a moment while reading your invite.

“I cannot make any promises, but if I am free I will be here.”

You try to make small talk with V when suddenly a bubbly sounding song halted your conversation. Your cell phone is ringing, you promptly apologize to V and start to answer the call.


	5. Paint the town red.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader get's called into work, during the drive reader and Nico have a chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my absence, I'll try to explain in notes.

Your phone call ends as quickly as it was received. Celestia needed you to come to the dungeon right away, something about a client. Anyways it’s almost five, quitting time. You hand V the invitation for Nero and tell him to pass the message along to him. In the same beat, you grab your black duffel bag and pop into Dante’s office to tell him goodbye. Once outside you can see that Nico has finished her cigarette. You quickly hand her an invitation to your party while also calling for an Uber, to take you to Celestia’s dungeon which is aways across Redgrave.

Your face goes from mildly annoyed to irritated, there are no Ubers available in your area.

“Ni...Nico?”

“You need a lift?”

“I do, just this one time. I’ll give you money for gas.”

The drive to the dungeon was long but fun. You and Nico were thoroughly engaged in conversation when Celestia called again to confirm that you were on your way. Celestia sounded irritated which made you down, she’s never been curt with you, always smiles and giggles, even when she’s serious, so this call was completely out of character. Between conversations and stop lights, you excused yourself to go change in the back of the van. When you came back you were glamorously dressed in black. You wore a turtleneck style halter dress, with an open back that came up to your thighs.

Nico gave you a wolf whistle when you sat back in the passenger's seat. You gave her a quick thank you as you slipped on a shiny pair of open-toed heels. Nico questioned you as you started applying makeup. 

Her first question “do you really work as an accountant?” you quickly swiped onyx lipstick across your lips before you answered.

“Nope, I work at a fetish dungeon as a bartender and on the weekends I moonlight as a dominatrix.”

Nico gave a satisfied smirk as she kept her eyes on the road, eventually she cut to chase and asked if any of the boys knew. You visibly froze as you finished putting on one false eyelash, you slowly turned your head towards Nico and she started laughing. You sat there in deep thought, why haven’t you told anyone about the dungeon?

In your head, you rationalized it by saying nothing, but what you wanted to say…

“The money is really good, but I just don’t think anybody would get why I chose to work there.”

“Well explain it to me, pretend I’m one of the guys.” Nico said without missing a beat.

You groaned in frustration as the next eyelash you put on was a little lopsided, Nico laughed at your predicament as you struggled to get your eyelash in place. You gave a half-assed response as you felt the van come to an abrupt halt. With your makeup complete, you gave yourself a satisfied wink in the sun visor. 

\----------------------

From the outside, all dressed in taupe colored bricks lies Celestia's dungeon. If it were not for the signage, people would have glossed it over as another shop. it's neatly nestled between a family-owned bookstore and a bank, all located in a prominent shopping district in Red Grave. Celestia’s dungeon or just Celestia’s has two floors of fun, the basement has the red room/dungeon, a bar, and lavatories. While the upper level has a dancefloor, bar, and outside smoking area.

Nico gives an appreciative nod as you try to gather up your belongings. You take a look at your watch, it’s only five-thirty but you are worried about Celestia’s phone calls from earlier. After the promise of free drinks and gas Nico parks, the van in a nearby parking structure, and the two of you walk back to Celestia’s. Once inside, and going up a set of stairs towards the second floor, you were greeted by a small blast of confetti and cheers.

“Wha-what’s all this about?!” you're stunned as Nico starts to pick confetti out of her hair.

In the middle of the group, Celestia emerges with a small cake with a singular lit candle in the middle while singing happy birthday. As Celestia makes her way towards you the rest of the employees join in. overjoyed with the small and intimate party, you start to feel tears prickling at the corners of your eyes.

“You didn’t think you were just gonna take off next week without partying with us, did you?” Celestia asked with the cake still in her grasp.

Sensing the urgency you quickly blew out the candle, everyone cheered and moseyed on over to the bar. Celestia roped most of the staff into this small celebration, everyone looked jovial and ready to party. The bar had one bartender behind it while there was a table with a few gift bags and boxes. Celestia explained that she closed the club and dungeon specifically for me. You felt so honored that hot tears started to stream down your face. Celestia quickly placed the cake on the bar top next to the plates and utensils.

“Oh, honey~” Celestia cooed as she pulled you in for a hug. “Please don’t cry, you’ll ruin your makeup.” she joked.

The evening, although short, was celebrated with fervor. After the cake and a little bit of dancing, you opened presents. In all, you have some stationery, a nice oversized hoodie, a mug, and some other trinkets. When going for the last gift, a black and red pinstripe bag, Celestia stopped you. She gave you a wide smile and told you to open it when you got home. Heeding her instructions you left the bag alone. The rest of the evening went by very quickly with the help of your best friend, Vodka. 

It was getting pretty late when you started stumbling around the bar. Celestia and the crew called it a night at nine. Celestia and one other person helped gather presents and you after you tripped on the dance floor. Once outside Nico quickly pulled the van up in front of the club. With presents loaded in the back and you loaded in the passenger's seat, Celestia thanked Nico for taking you home and hoped to see her next week Friday. Nico gave a wide smirk as she started to light up a cigarette, Celestia takes a drag from said cigarette and exhales.

“Take care of my precious cargo.” she says while giving back the cigarette to Nico, with a sultry wink as she walked back into the club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> AN: So unfortunately in August my rent was raised beyond my means, so I had to move. I was very lucky that I was given the month of September to move, but I was still upset that I had to find a new place to live. Anyhow, I am sort of back? I'm just trying to get my bearings without being depressed. Please look forward to a new series I'm working on, check out my Tumblr for details and such.
> 
> My Tumblr is @ramenaddicted

**Author's Note:**

> I love questions, comments, and concerns. If you have any please do not hesitate to post them.


End file.
